This year has seen the extension of this line of investigation through the processing of experimental data aimed at clarifying the relationship between amine oxidase activity and psychological functioning, as well as the examination of the psychological correlates of dopamine-beta-hydroxylase. Present analyses have not progressed far enough to permit the reporting of conclusions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schooler, C., Buchsbaum. M. S., and W. T. Carpenter, Jr. Evoked response and kinesthetic measures of augmenting/reducing in schizophrenics: Replications and extensions. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease. 163(4): 221-232, 1976.